14th Anniversary
by BlueJack22
Summary: It's time to celebrate the 14th anniversary of the index franchise.
1. chapter 1

Joseph Diner, April 10th,

9:00 pm

"Hello everyone, you all having a good night?" said a certain misfortunate boy.

 **YEEEEAAAHHH**

"Good, anyway I like to say thank you all for coming to celebrate the 14th anniversary of the index series, and also I like to thank the level five's for making this happen, this celebration wouldn't be possible without you guys thank you so much".

"Whatever stupid hero" said the 1st level 5 of Academy City.

"Be nicer to the Savior says MISAKA as MISAKA tries to teach him some manners".

"I'm going to ignore that, anyway I also like to thank the Church of necessaries for providing the food for us here tonight as well".

"It's no problem touma-kun" Itswua said in a nervous tone.

" also I like to say that we're also going to be celebrating the release of the season 3 of Certain Magical Index".

There a big Applause and Cheering

Now let's enjoy this partttttyyyy **aghhhhh.**

someone push Touma off the stage and he landed in the middle of the crowed.

Such Misfortune...

" C'mon kami that's no way to be celebrating". said a certain spy

"Tsuchimikado? I I thought you were going to miss the celebration".

" Nya, Kami I wouldn't miss our anniversary, besides I was doing something so I got to be doing the announcements for now on".

" attention everyone as you all know that the author is working on two projects right now, A certain powerful generation and Delta Force Frenzy, but I decided what an anniversary without spoilers and announcements, Nya".

" Tsuchimikado... **_what did you do!!!"_** touma said to the sister-con spy.

"Nya, I got some valuable information to share and I would like to thank the fifth level 5 Misaki for that".

everyone turn to misaki, and stare at her with glares on their faces.

" without further ado let's get to the announcements."

Delta Force - after spending three months in Academy City, the misfortunate boy Touma Kamijou will face his first enemy, follow him in his Elementary School and stop misaki from stealing all of the sweets in his class.

Delta Force Duo - after defeating misaki and befriending her, Touma wonders the streets of Academy City and encounters a group planning to assassinate one of the board of directors, to stop this Touma teams up with Tsuchimikado Motoharu in order to stop this murder.

Aogami PierceThe 6th - Meet Aogami Pierce, the Pervert of the Delta Force Trio, but he's also the secret sixth level 5 of Academy City, let us turn back the clocks and find out his history.

Delta Force Trio - after preventing the biggest scandal in Academy City, touma and tsuchimikado decided to take a vacation to the beach for summer break, unfortunately for touma his misfortune will never give him a break, Aogami Piercethe leader of the gang call The **P** **erverts** interrupted their vacation with their shenanigans and is planning to steal all of the girls underwear in the hotel, oh boy here we go again.

Delta Force and the Chaotic Diva - after the summer break disaster the guys with their new friend Aogami return to Academy City only to find out that a gang as recently stirred up trouble, and with their new group the Delta Force, it's up to the guys to stop them but wait what's this a familiar face is the leader of the Gang.

"any questions"?

" WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT"? accelerator said with rage.

" The future plans that was provided to me"

" Tsuchimikado that's wrong you just spoiled the readers" said touma with rage as well.

" Nya, they wouldn't mind ,oh also I got one more announcement, and it's for accelerator".

Accelerator to the rescue - last order was kidnap and it's up to accelerator to save her, the thing is he has two options, one - is to kill everyone in his path or two - to spare everyone but that doesn't mean he could break a few bones. did I forget to mention that's his powers got taken away now he has to use the tools provided by GROUP.

Accelerator crack a smile a bit but hides it quickly.

" I'm just kidding who wants to see accelerator? everybody came for Delta Force people April Fools"

 ** _YOU'RE DEAD_** , accelerator launches at Tsuchimikado and attacks him.

" can this get any worse" touma said.

 _Touuuuummmaaa_

 _" oh why me"!_

 _At entrance of the diner stands a nun and a white habit._

" Touma, you left me at home with no food and you didn't invite me to my own anniversary" index said with anger.

" wait I can explain you see you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb you so I left without you, and also why would you want food in the middle of the night!"

the nun show her razor teeth at him

" Such Misfortune"

CHOMP

Ahhhhhhhhh

Author Notes

unfortunately someone read my mind so all of this is canon.


	2. Author Notes

Author Notes 

I made a error last year when I wrote this, it's actually Index's 14th Anniversary not 12th, also I'm working on something big for Index's 15th Anniversary, it's called...

 **PROJECT INDEX 2019**


End file.
